a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety railings, and more particularly, to a modular railing system constructed of high-strength fiberglass which is particularly adapted to installation along the edges of balconies, decks, and similar structures.
b. Background Art
Conventional deck and balcony railing systems exhibit a number of serious deficiencies. Although wood, metal, and vinyl are all used in the industry, each of these materials has its own set of problems.
For example, wood is perhaps the most commonly used material. Although it enjoys the advantages of traditional appearance, fabrication of a wood railing is typically a labor-intensive process, involving cutting the various pieces and nailing them together. On the other hand, although certain wooden "pre-fab" railings are available, the need for manufacturing economy means that most of these are rickety structures which are assembled using nail guns or staples; not only does this insubstantial construction cause poor long term durability, it can in some cases lead to weakness and potential safety problems. Moreover, wood railings must be painted, stained, or otherwise preserved against weathering/rot, and the preservative must be reapplied on a periodic basis, at considerable expense to the property owner.
Metal railings, by comparison, generally exhibit high strength, but tend to be very expensive. Also, the material is very difficult to work with in the field, requiring special equipment for cutting/welding the metal, which adds greatly to cost. Furthermore, the weight which is inherent in most metal railings is another complicating factor. Still further, although some metals (e.g., extruded aluminum) are less prone to oxidation than steel or other ferrous materials, virtually all metals still require some form of coating to prevent long term corrosion.
Vinyl railings enjoy some advantages over wood and metal in terms of maintenance, but they typically exhibit poor strength and surface wear characteristics. Also, the aesthetic qualities of vinyl railings generally render them unsuitable for use in quality construction.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a railing system which exhibits high strength and great durability in an exposed environment, yet which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install with a minimum of labor. Furthermore, there is a need for such a railing system which can be installed using a few basic tools, rather than requiring special welding and cutting equipment. Moreover, there exists a need for such a railing system which does not require periodic painting or other preservative treatment. Still further, there is a need for such a railing system in which the appearance and tactile qualities of the materials employed give the product a high degree of aesthetic appeal.